Joy
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: A simple fanfiction again from me... its about 'Joy'.../ HaeHyuk of course / RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu #Yumi Liu Anchofish


**JOY**

 **Yumi Liu Anchofish**

 **Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Genre : Poerty, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot... maybe ._.**

 **Disclaimer : "All characters belong to God and their family in real life"**

 **Warn : Typho(s)/Shounen-ai/EYD fail/etc**

 **JUST CLICK [x] OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT**

 **Note : the whole story is Dong Hae's POV**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

... _Joy_...

...Memiliki beberapa arti dalam kamus...

...Kegembiraan, Kesenangan, Kesukaan, Suka cita, dan lainnya...

.

.

...Banyak _Quotes_ tentang satu kata itu...

" _Joy is not in things; it is in us"_Richard Wagner._

" _Joy is what happens to us when we allow ourselves to recognize how good things really are"_Marianne Williamson_.

...Dan lain sebagainya, kalian bisa mencarinya sendiri...

.

.

...Sebenarnya apa yang akan ku curahkan saat ini, bukanlah tentangku...

...Yaaah, tidak menceritakan keseluruhannya sih...

...hanya sekedar puitisiku padanya...

.

.

...Ya, padanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pandangan hidup seseorang yang hanya dalam dua puluhan..._

 _Jika kau melihatnya dengan seksama, itu pasti menjadi sesuatu yang belum matang atau masih kekanakan._

 _...dan aku..._

 _Seolah-olah melihat dunia dari tempat yang lebih tinggi, yang pada akhirnya hanya mengunci diri di dalam suatu kamar sempit dan hanya melihat dunia dari jendela yang sangat kecil._

 _Layaknya sebuah buku lusuh, kehidupanku terisi dengan semua penderitaan, keputus asaan, kegelisahan, dan hal lainnya... tak pernah merasakan hal lain selain hal-hal yang suram... tak pernah melihat warna lain selain warna kelabu ataupun hitam..._

 _Dan tak pernah terpikirkan sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hidupku..._

 _Aku sendiri, yang tak mengerti apa-apa... dan merasa bahwa aku mengerti segala..._

 _Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya..._

.

.

.

.

Kami berdua tak sengaja menatap satu sama lain dari kejauhan... ia berada di ujung gang di mana banyak orang melintas, sedangkan aku berada di dalam gang kumuh tanpa seorang pun selain hewan-hewan yang berkeliaran mencari makan di tempat sampah.

Ia melihatku dengan intens, kemudian menengok ke kiri dan kanan yang kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku, pasti ia merasa takut denganku... tapi aku tak terlalu memperdulikan akan pendapat orang lain tentangku... aku berniat akan pergi dari tempatku sekarang... namun sebuah genggaman mengurungkan niatku.

Ku toleh padanya... Dia yang tak sengaja ku tatap tadi...

Dari raut wajahnya tersirat perasaan khawatir dan iba... untuk apa?

"kau baik-baik saja?",

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mengernyit dan ku ikuti pandangannya saat ia mengerti sikapku...

...ah... luka ini toh...

"harus di obati, kalau tidak akan terinfeksi...",

Aku hanya melihatnya dalam diam., saat ini ia sedang menelepon seseorang... mungkin...

"bertahanlah... ambulance akan segera datang...",

Aku kembali mengernyit heran... kami tak saling mengenal, tapi mengapa ia sangat ingin menolongku?

Keheningan menyelimuti kami, kulihat ia sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana hening ini. Ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel miliknya sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam karena luka sialan ini.

"emm... kenapa kau bisa terluka begitu?", ia menyeletuk.

"... bukan urusanmu...", jawabku datar dan bisa kulihat ia cemberut dengan lucunya.

Tunggu... lucu?

"kelihatannya lukamu itu begitu berat... kalau di biarkan saja kau bisa mati tahu!", aku mendengus pelan... kenapa ia bersikap begitu?

Suara sirine terdengar oleh kami, raut wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Kajja~!", ia menarik lenganku dan entah mengapa aku tak bisa melawannya dan membiarkan diriki tertarik olehnya yang bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama kami... kurasa karena memang sudah di atur oleh takdir. Ia menanggung biaya pengobatanku yang bukan siapa-siapa... namun satu hal yang kurasakan padanya..._

 _Pemuda itu secara perlahan menghancurkan kurunganku dan menunjukkan padaku..._

' _di sana masih banyak hal yang belum pernah kulihat...',_

 _Entah bagaimana, kami mulai saling dekat walau aku hanya membalas seadanya..._

 _Ia menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya... ia menceritakan semua hal yang ia ingin utarakan... ia menceritakan pula... 'kebahagiaannya' padaku yang memang bukan siapa-siapa..._

 _Walau begitu, aku mengerti akan satu hal..._

 _Aku tak bisa melihat hal-hal yang berada di dekatku. Ia adalah seseorang yang mengajarkanku arti sebuah kehidupan... dan ia memberikanku sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan..._

 _Sebuah kebahagiaan..._

 _Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semilir angin menyapa kami yang tengah berbaring santai di bawah teduhan pohon yang sejuk di bukit taman. Cicitan burung yang merdu menjadi latar waktu santai kami. Tak terasa, sudah dua bulan kami bersana... semenjak pertemuan pertama kami ia terus menjengukku saat aku masih dirawat, ia pula memberikan ku sebuah tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan baru. Aku sempat menolaknya namun ia terus merajuk dan memaksakanku untuk menerimanya.

Dan aku hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah.

Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya, namun di sisi lain aku merasa bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang peduli padaku.

Ku bangkit dari posisiku sebelumnya dan ku tatap dirinya yang terpejam... tetap dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedari tadi tercetak pada wajah manisnya.

"ada apa? Kau terus tersenyum sejak tadi...", ucapku kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatapku.

"hm?", ia tertawa pelan dan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk sama sepertiku. "itu karena aku bersama denganmu, Hae-ah...", aku mengernyit bingung. "aku bersenang-senang dan merasa senang hari ini...", lanjutnya dengan sumringah. "begitukah?", aku tersenyum tipis.

"Iyap~! Karena...",

.

.

.

.

 _Aku sangat bersyukur..._

 _Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku..._

 _ada seseorang yang mengakui keberadaanku dan peduli padaku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"...Kau adalah ' _kebahagiaanku_ '...!",

.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar darinya..._

 _Menjadi alasanku untuk tetap menjalani hidup..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

Hello again~

Aku membawa Fanfiction yang simple lagi~!

Emm... tadinya aku ingin melanjutkan dua FF lainnya ( _Love You My Prisoner_ & _Pasta In Love_ ) tapi pikiranku melayang-layang dan gak dapet pencerahan sama sekali... jadinya yaaah aku hanya buat cerita yang simple dari pikiranku yang kalut :P

Well, actually... ceritanya mungkin rada aneh karena keluar begitu saja dari kepalaku dan sekarang aku tak tahu ingin mengetik apa lagi...

Ja~ See you next story~!

.

.

.

RnR? Thanks

 **#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
